mykhailas_morselsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aja Leith
Name: Aja Leith Age: 24 Foster Father: Emmett Benton Foster Mother: Jacqui Benton; dead Half Sisters: Jerrica Benton, Kimber Benton, and Shana Elsmford Occupation: lead guitarist for Jem and the holograms Physical Description Height: 5’7 Hair: blue straight hair (when performing)/ Brown hair when off stage Eyes: Brown Personality Psychological Background: Aja is a warm and loving person. She is the best friend of Jerrica Benton. She loves to drive and although usually drives the Rockin' Roadster or the Glitter N' Gold Roadster at times would rather drive her blue Toyota Corolla. Aja is also a health buff and in the past has given aerobic lessons for her friends as well as the starlight girls and last but least she is very levelheaded. She is also the only person besides Jerrica that has figured out Synergy. Between the two of them they have figured out how to update the computer. In addition because of past problems they have figured out how to upgrade Synergy so problems with Salt and chlorine water doesn’t affect the Jem hologram. Moreover if Jerrica needs to create more holograms she can easily do so. In fact she can even leave the room without worrying about the holograms disappearing. However she can be hard to handle some times. Aja at times can be very stubborn as well as hot headed which can be her downfall. Though, she is also known to be very perceptive, capable of seeing deeper into a person's character. If she finds that she is wrong she will concede the fact, even though at times it is hard for her to do so. Hobbies: Aerobics and tinkering with cars. Aja is the basic all around tomboy. Personality Quirks: Aja is very perceptive, though sometimes it can seem more like she is being stubborn or unreasonable. She has a habit of trying to be the strong and protective one, second next to Rio. It is rare that she breaks down and cries, though she does have a sensitive side. History General History: Aja was the first starlight girl adopted by Emmett and Jacqui Benton. Her parentage is unknown but it is believed that she was born in Beijing, China. She can easily read Chinese and knew her away around the city when her and her friends performed at the Great Wall of China. It is unknown if she still has family in that country. Personal History: After the disaster with Jem’s trial most of the holograms left except for Aja. She decided to stay around and help out her friend. Jerrica was at a deep loss afterwards. She and Rio didn’t see each other much and the other Holograms went their separate ways. For the first year after Jem’s trial, the Holograms broke up. Jerrica and Aja started working on Synergy together. Jerrica and Aja had figured out how to upgrade Synergy as well as fix all of the problems so Jerrica wouldn't have to worry about being exposed. After that first year, Aja did leave mainly because of her boyfriend Craig’s wishes to go live with him. She stayed in London for two years to be with him. While she was living with Craig, she took several classes in the martial arts, wanting to do more to keep herself fit. Then returned some time later after feeling she had stayed long enough. Aja has forgiven Stormer for her past mistakes and hopes to start a friendship between the Misfit’s keyboardist. Believing that doing so will help boost the connection between she and her boyfriend, Craig who is also Stormer’s brother. Mary Phillips aka Stormer, is Craig’s sister and is very loving and protective of him. She has been known to be very close in the past, before the trial and everything that happened before to Jerrica, Kimber and Shana. For Aja, everything has been hard to except as of late, with the possibility that her Foster Father is actually still alive after they had been left to mourn him. She is less accepting of Jerrica and Kimber's Aunt and Uncle they the rest of the girl's and has begun to feel terrible for causing problems among the Holograms. Strengths: Mechanincal abilities and perception. Weaknesses: Her temperament at times.